Lonesome
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Peach's thoughts as she waits on Mario to rescue her. (Warning... A bit of a Paper Mario spoiler.)


Lonesome  
  
. . .  
  
A/N: Well, I came up with this, just because I'm kind of a fan of Peach, and I also was thinking about what she might be thinking in Paper Mario when she is by herself, and there is no Twink to keep her company.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Paper Mario, or any of the Mario Bros. characters...or any of the storyline. This story is just a fanwork, and I do not get any money whatsoever from writing it. So don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Sap, Slight Angst  
  
Pairings: MarioPeach  
  
Ratings: G  
  
. . .  
  
Peach sighs softly as she looks up at the night sky from the balcony in her castle. Why must she always get captured by Bowser? Why does he have a thing for her? She couldn't help but notice how he flirted with her every time he would hold her prisoner. What, did he honestly think that she would like him after putting Mushroom Kingdom in shambles? What was he thinking?  
  
Leaning her elbows on the banister, she looked down over her kingdom. Yes...she had been captured....yet again....and this time, even in her own castle! A castle which was floating above Mushroom Kingdom. So far above it... She wondered how she was able to even breathe with how high up she was over the clouds. She didn't even detect any thinning of the atmosphere. Purhaps it didn't exist. She just knew that she had never been this high up before... Maybe everything the minstrels had taught her about how the world works were wrong... Or perhaps, she hadn't paid enough attention at what they had said... she didn't know.  
  
All she knew was that her father had sent the minstrels to raise, and teach her into becoming what she is today... Well, what she has been over and over again. A princess that gets kidnapped.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she turns back around, going into her room, which smells faintly of lilac, her favorite flower. It always seemed to calm her, and she hoped that it would now. Moving to her bed, she sat upon it's luxurious softness, sighing a bit, as she ran a gloved hand over the bedspread. It, like almost everything else in her room, was pink. Pink was her favorite color...it just seemed so cheery...and so warm at the same time. Smiling, she laid back onto her bed, putting her hands behind her head, and closing her eyes. Twink, the star kid that had come to aid her and Mario, was back at Mushroom Kingdom...delivering the star necklace to him. Hopefully that would aid him....making him think of her...and giving him hope to rescue her this time, as he has done so many times before....  
  
Hm. Mario.  
  
Sitting up, she walks over to the picture of him on her nightstand, picking it up. In it, he was holding up his right hand in a sort of "peace" sign. He had signed it as well.... 'He's so handsome...' She thought, tracing over his face with her fingertip. It was so odd that they should come to be together....besides he is a plumber...and she's the princess...  
  
'Well, true love is unpredictable...' She says softly to herself, kissing his picture, and placing it carefully back on the night stand. Hopefully he would come and get her this time as well....she hated to think what might happen to her kingdom if he didn't manage to return the Star Spirits to the Haven. No one's wishes would be granted....and she..... well, she would be at the mercy of Bowser...  
  
Shuddering, she rubs her hands together. What can she do to help Mario on this quest? She can't even get out of her room! It was true, she hadn't really helped him with his quests in the past....but she had only been a teenager then...not very wise....and...even now...she still wasn't that wise, but at least she could possibly think of ways to help him.  
  
Hmm...if she could just get out of this prison of a room...  
  
Going over to the fireplace, she looked at the glowing embers, feeling the warmth on her face....and smelling the smoke of the fire as it gently wafted into her nostrils. Smiling a bit, she knelt beside of it on the hearth, carefully...as not to get her dress messed up, and looked into the flames, sighing. She could see them dancing around so merrily.... Hopefully....she'll be able to do that some day soon....be happy...and be with Mario once again....

..The End..


End file.
